


【AJ】梦中梦

by Kotoba127



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127
Summary: JP生日快乐！！
Relationships: Alex Pajitnov/Wang "JP" Wen
Kudos: 1





	【AJ】梦中梦

阿砖贴贴！！！（飞扑

颈上传来隐隐的钝痛，Alex抬头，发现斜跨过胸口的安全带正随着卡车的颠簸切割自己的侧颈。他推起墨镜，让久负重压的鼻梁终于得以休息。左边的驾驶位上坐着JP，一个早就偷学会开车但因麻烦迟迟不肯考驾照的人。  
“醒了？换你开？”JP注意到副驾驶位上的动静，侧半个头过去。  
“好，停车记得打双跳。” Alex抽鼻子。空调打了二十度，是JP的风格。  
于是JP靠边停车，两人交换座位。他们要在夜间走国道将这辆卡车从一个省开到另一个省，并避免任何电子设备捕捉到他们的行踪。请求来自一个曾在露米娅岛和他们共事过的旧友。  
昏暗的高速公路上，能见物只有间隔均匀的暖黄色路灯和护栏上的反光板，像游泳馆的浮串一般起伏。  
“你想听什么故事。”JP不睡，再三央求Alex讲几个过去的故事。Alex一开始很拒绝，只要他仍服务于组织，从那里接受命令，机械般填满自己的生活，他就无法透露任何相关信息。但JP说没事，他可以保证他们现在的谈话不被任何人窃取，他甚至可以伪造一段虚假的音声。Alex说不必，如果你真的想听，也不是什么大不了的事。  
JP有些惊诧，看样子是在他不会同意的前提下发问，打算就这件事插科打诨来维持注意力，但没想到对方答应的如此干脆，于是甩个好奇的眼神过来。  
封闭的卡车前排像一间谈话室，纯白的房间和椅子，Alex坐一头，JP饶有兴味地坐另一头。  
“九岁的时候。”他顿了顿，仿佛童年已如此难以回忆。他接过父亲递来的手枪，指着房间对面的男孩。Ivan，父亲喊他，右手包裹着他的手扣下扳机。他感到透明的线缠上脖颈，不影响呼吸，但勒得他生疼。父亲板起脸来。“Alex，”他直起身来，“就在刚才，Ivan死了。Ivan Ivanovic Pajitnov这个人已经永远地从世界上消失。”  
“好惨一男的。”JP评论。Alex刚想开口，JP又说道：“哦。我说被你枪杀的那位。”  
Alex很难预测JP想说什么，接下来又要说什么。以他丰富的观察经验，预知一个人的想法和行为是绰绰有余的，但JP显然不适用于这“一个人”。他的周围人几乎无法理解他，Alex认为这是因为JP有着他独特的一套行为逻辑，且不兼容于普世价值观。“所谓‘世上没有回头路’，对吧。所以接下来的发展是？”  
“我继承了父亲优秀的身体素质。” Alex在事业上一路高升，在教官的推荐下很轻松地接到一件件重要的任务。他从未失手，前辈从他身上看到他父亲年轻时的影子。他要不自觉地走上一条被走过的路，而那路的尽头又遥远得无法看到。他多多少少接触到有关他父亲——他上级的资料。男人并没有掩埋什么。他的母亲作为任务目标早已沉睡在冰冷的大地上，而他只是千万个转折中的一种偶然。履历干净的孩子是组织的财富。  
可那个孩子已经死了，早已随着一声枪响化为不存在的过去。他是Alex，一位忠于组织的特工，他借宿在男孩长大的皮囊中，骨骼是钢铁、血肉是齿轮、语言是代码、生命是写上了ON/OFF的开关。“你要为谁做事，要到达哪里，要实现什么？”JP不是第一个问他的人，却是他见过第一个向他抛出这一问题后，自顾自作答的家伙。  
“也许在某处有一个你中意的女人，你们互相爱慕，为了保护她你宁可牺牲自己。她因一些原因受到追杀，而你为了解除他的杀身之祸，暗中调查着各种线索……”说到后面JP开始口嗨，  
“言情剧。”Alex笑。可他又看到手上沾满血的Ivan站在他对面，他们是两个完全不认识的人。最先存在的应当是Ivan，而Alex，他又是什么时候出现的？他是谁，他要为谁做事，要到达哪里，要实现什么？Alex不去思考。那些问题缠在他的脖子上，随时可能置他于死地。但只要不思考，一切就正常进行。  
“首先你得知道你是谁。或者换个问法，现在和我说话的是谁？”JP用食指有节奏地敲击车门扶手。  
“是我。Alex Pajitnov。”  
“那么在参加安格莉卡的实验之前，你又是谁？”  
“是特工Alex Pajitnov。”  
“在人生第一次扣动扳机之前呢？”  
“是Ivan。”  
“在阅读的时候？思考的时候？”  
“我不做无意义的事。”  
令人烦躁的敲击声仿佛加快了节奏。“拜托，就算是出于任务的需要，你也总会有思考判断的时候吧？”  
“是……”Alex稍作思索，“仍然是Alex Pajitnov。”  
“那么，”JP转头看他，一副势在必得的样子，“现在透过你的眼睛和心看向我的，又是谁？”  
“……我在看路，没看你。”掠过的路灯忽地灭了一盏，在点阵化成的线里缺个口。  
他们的合作关系始于在生存实验中的搭伙，JP负责破解研究中心的安保系统、编写终止实验程序的代码；Alex负责掩护他躲避其他实验者的追杀，在逃亡的过程中搜集材料。虽然更多的时候JP会率先死亡，但不乏计划进行顺利的日子。那天的实验后JP得意洋洋地向Alex夸耀他的功绩：“就算他们再怎么对我的身体、我的记忆动手脚，我也能原封不动地把数据全都找回来——想知道为什么吗？”JP的眼睛永远藏不住任何感情，Alex看着那样一团绿色的期待，假惺惺问道：“厉害，怎么做到的？”  
“我在他们的实验数据里偷偷藏了条后路，能帮我找回之前的记忆。只要他们不想这几年的研究成果化为乌有，就别妄图把我藏的东西找出来！你JP哥可是天才黑客。”  
后路。找回之前的记忆。Alex记得这些话。仿佛由中心散开的射线，所有的线有同一个起点。  
他是谁。他的后路。他的记忆。JP。  
现在看向我的，是谁？  
脖颈处剧烈的疼痛将他唤醒。  
他仍坐在副驾驶位上，安全带将他的脖子磨红。  
他哑然。  
JP单手把着方向盘，听到动静转过头问他：“醒了？换你开？”  
“不了，”这次他说，“想听故事吗？”


End file.
